


Sunrise + Burn (Unnamed Vampire!Reader)

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: Original Work [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Burns, Death by burning, Gen, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: Day 11 + 12 of Creatober (hosted by @givethispromptatry on Tumblr)Summary: You want more then just the first light (A continuation from Day 4: Dawn)
Series: Original Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972525
Kudos: 3





	Sunrise + Burn (Unnamed Vampire!Reader)

It was addicting. 

This danger that came with testing the limits, it consumed nearly every bit of you.. How long could you last before needing to retreat back to safety? How many more times will you glimpse at _it_ before it’s your last? You didn’t know, but if at some point the idea turned against your favor and this became true, you’d die a happy death in the face of the rising sun. 

Even if it hurt like hell.

_One hour until sunrise._

Without fail excitement flowed through your veins, decades of living a cursed life of monochrome colours finally being made up for.

_30 minutes until sunrise._

A thought entered your mind as you took the usual seat at the edge of the roof. When you first opposed the hand fate dealt to you, you told yourself that you didn’t care if this was the way you left the world behind. Dying in the face of bright and beautiful colours was a thousand times better than dying in the dark of night by something as pitiful as a frightened human.

Maybe _this_ morning is the one to enact that ending.

_10 minutes until sunrise_

Already shades of red and orange filled the sky near the horizon. It wouldn’t be long now. The wind picked up, the air warm as it brushed against your face.

_Sunrise had arrived._

The moment the sun decided to peek out from hiding, a fiery, burning sensation emitted from every part of your body that had skin exposed. Yet, despite the pain, a sense of calm washed over you. This is how you wish your never-ending life will go, slowly you’d turn to ash and be blown away by the breeze. It’s rather poetic really.

Starting from the palm of your hand, steam billowed from it, the skin becoming an angry, harsh red. A similar sensation began on your neck too, but you paid it no mind, eyes focused solely on the sky. You’ll be damned if the sun isn’t the last thing you see. This would all be for naught if the photogenic scenery isn’t the only thing occupying every aspect of you - mind, body and soul.

The breeze from before obtained this smoky scent, in no way the unpleasant kind, but more like a campfire set outside - pine, crackling wood. 

Breathing finally became hard, your eye lids fluttering rapidly as they tried to stay open. By now a good portion of your hands and feet have withered away, leaving nothing in it’s wake. 

Another minute and your consciousness started to fade for the last time, yet your eyes never left the rising sun. 

_Beautiful..._ you thought. And as the last of your breath left your being a single string of words parted with it.

“Thank you... for letting me see the light”


End file.
